Sasori: In the End
by Twilitassassin13
Summary: A Linkin Park song fic. This is the moment of Sasori's death... Basically, a tribute. More detailed than the Deidara one. Please review!


Sasori Songfic In the End, Sasori's POV

I don't own Naruto or Linkin Park. Also, this comes from a translation from … So, don't say I got it wrong in reviews, okay?

_Italics_- Singing, **Bold**- Rapping, _**Bold-Italics**_- Both

I stared at the knives sticking out from my 'heart'. Wordless, I look at the puppets who did it.

My 'mother'.

My 'father'.

_It starts with one-_

**-Thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try! Keep that mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**

_**All I know…**_

**Time is a valuable thing.**

"In the end, you were careless, Sasori…" my grandmother says. I look around and see one of the ten puppets laying on the ground, mouth open, revealing a seal.

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks away…**

_**It's so unreal…**_

**Didn't look out below, watch the time go out the window, tryin' to hold on, but didn't even know, we're wastin' it all, just to**

_**watch you**_

_**Go!**_

**I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time **

"It doesn't matter whether you have a puppet body… A part of your real body is still needed to control Chakra. That's your weak point… And, from that skinned body of yours, just the left part of your chest was left intact… A puppet body, after all, is just a regular puppet… Your real body is the chest part that uses Chakra…" my grandmother points out. The pink-haired brat falls.

"Sakura!!"

_I tried so hard, and got so far! But in the end, it doesn't even matter! I had to fall, to lose it all! But in the end, it doesn't even matter!_

My grandmother tries a Healing Jutsu. I smirk inwardly as she pulls out the sword from the girl.

"It's pointless… I hit a vital spot. Even without poison, she'll be dead soon enough… Since you're a Medical Ninja too, I aimed for a spot that can't be treated very easily…" I say quietly, amazed by her senility.

"Hm… I have already stopped emergency medical treatment. What I am doing now is not Medical Ninjutsu… I am giving my own life energy… A tensei Ninjutsu." (A/N- Tensei means life transfer.)

I watch speechlessly as she continues her speech.

"In the beginning, this was for you…I alone spent many years working on this Jutsu for you. With this Jutsu, I can even give life to a puppet…" she pants, green light bathing the Konoha kunoichi's frame.

**One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try- Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how**

_**I tried so hard!**_

**In spite of the way you were mocking me, actin' like I was part of your property… Rememberin' all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised **

_**It got so far. **_

**Things aren't the way they were before! You wouldn't even recognize me anymore! Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me…**

_**In the end…**_

**I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time…**

"In exchange for the user's life…"

A picture flashes to my mind- a long-forgotten time, when I was playing with my puppets. Making them embrace me. Acting like we were a family like the ones I saw so frequently in Suna.

"But now, this is a dream that cannot be realized…"

"Pathetic."

"Pathetic," I repeat again.

"When did you start getting so senile, granny?"

Sakura shakes and stands.

"Sakura… Are you alright?" Chiyo asks with concern.

"It's you, Chiyo-sama…" she murmurs.

"Hm… That's odd… From that Tensei Ninjutsu… Doesn't the user die from giving up their life in exchange for a dead person?"

"Sakura received a fatal wound… But she didn't die. So I… Also came to this level…" Chiyo say with heavy breaths.

"Well… That's a pity," I smirk. The pink-haired girl punches me.

"Give up… This body feels no pain. If all you do is hit me, all that's gonna hurt is your fist…" I say, looking at her.

"Women like to do… Useless things. Don't they, kuku…" I chuckle.

_I tried so hard and got so far! But in the end, it doesn't even matter! I had to fall! To lose it all! But in the end, it doesn't even matter!_

_I've put my trust in you… Pushed as far as I can go… For all this, there's only one thing you should know…_

"Even connected by blood ties as we are, I won't feel a thing if Grandma here dies… My heart… Is just like this body. Of all the hundreds and thousands I've killed so far… She's just another one of them.

It's that simple." I conclude.

"What do you think… A human life is?! What do you think blood ties are?!" the pink-haired one screams at me.

"Hey… Are those the words of a shinobi?" I ask, amused.

"Why… Can't you think any other way?" the girl shouts, angered by my ways.

_I'VE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU! PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO! FOR ALL THIS, THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW…!_

"That's enough, Sakura. The evil customs and teachings of Suna made him what he is today…"

I look up.

"Want to try become like this? If you do, then you'll probably get what I'm saying. An undecaying body… A puppet body can be rebuilt countless times… Unfettered by a mortal lifespan… I can make as many people as I want out of puppets… If I want them. I don't just add for the sake of numbers. A collection is about quality." I explain in a monotone.

_I tried so hard, and got so far! But in the end, it doesn't even matter! I had to fall, to lose it all._

"What… The hell… Are you?!" the girl screams. She screams a lot, I notice.

"If I must say… Maybe a person who couldn't become a complete puppet… I am a puppet… But an incomplete puppet with the core of my real body… Not human… Not puppet… I won't be able to move much longer…" I point out, my words slowing with a clacking noise.

"Before I do that… I'll do something pointless for you… A reward for… Defeating me… You wanted to know… about… Orochimaru, didn't you…?" The brat looks up.

"Go to Tenchi Bridge in the Grass Village at noon, ten days from now…" I instruct, speaking slower and slower, winding down.

"What do you-?!"

"I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates… I am supposed… To meet… With him there…" My head drops as I speak.

_But in the end, it's doesn't… Even… Matter…_

In the end, I was careless.


End file.
